


In which Sollux has a Superbowl party and Karkat forgets about it, but eventually shows up with booze, only to watch his boyfriend yell at an inanimate object.

by MyLife



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, broncos, seahawks, superbowl, yelling at inanimate objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLife/pseuds/MyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternately this could be called : A Solkat Superbowl.</p><p>Did I just switch the tit1e with the description? Yes, yes I did. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Sollux has a Superbowl party and Karkat forgets about it, but eventually shows up with booze, only to watch his boyfriend yell at an inanimate object.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so there I am watching the Superbowl when I get this idea.... >:]

Your name is Karkat Vantas and currently you are attempting to sleep, but that's not working too well.

 

Bzzzzz.....

Bzzzzz.....

Bzzzzz.....

After about five minutes you decide that whoever the fuck is texting you wont leave you alone until you reply so you reach your hand out of the comforter your currently snuggled in and begin groping around blindly for the vibrating cell phone.

After finding the perpetrator you pull it back inside the covers and click it on.

'Password:

'Fan-fucking-tastic.'

Your phone unlocks as you enter the password you use for just about everything. Suddenly you're bombarded by text messages. Mostly from the lispy douchebag himself, Sollux Captor.

You begin reading through the messages of that needy attention whore, that for one reason or another thought you were the best thing since sliced bread.

'Sollux:

KK, what tiime are you gonna come to the party? Were all waiitiing for you.

Come on KK. You PROMIISED!

Are you iignoriing me?

Kiitkat! Don't iignore me! Pl2!

Karkiitty! Piick up the phone.

II wont leave you alone untiil you an2wer me.

KARKAT.

KIITKAT.

KARKLE2.

KARKIITTY.

CRABKAT.

NUBBY MC SHOUT.'

You roll you eyes at the ridiculous nicknames he's listed. Seriously half of them didn't even make sense.

Pulling open a new message you decide to reply to him, if only to get him to leave you alone.

Karkat:  
WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT YOU SMUG LITTLE ASSHAT? DONT YOU THINK I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO WITH MY LIFE THAN TO LISTEN TO YOU FAWN OVER HOW MANY QUOTE QUOTE 'ADORABLE' NICKNAMES YOU CAN THINK TO CALL ME. HALF OF WHICH DONT EVEN REMOTELY MAKE ANY FUCKING SENSE.

Sollux:  
Fiinally! II've been tryiing to get a hold of you FOREVER!

Karkat:  
FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK, ITS ONLY BEEN FIVE MINUTES YOU INCOMPETENT DOUCHEBAG!

Sollux:  
Well yeah. Every miinute count2 iit2 the 2uperbowl after all.

Oh fuck, was that today? You mental kick yourself in the head. You had promised Sollux that you would be there this year. Not only that but that you would bring drinks.

Karkat:  
UH..... YEAH. ABOUT THAT.....

Sollux:  
Don't you DARE thiink of blowiing thii2 off, KK.

Karkat:  
BUT I'M NOT EVEN DRESSED!

Sollux:  
Well you had better hurry then, huh?

Karkat:  
I FUCKING HATE YOU.

Sollux:  
Love you two, KK. 2ee ya here. 

You shut your phone back off. God did he actually expect you to get up? Like put on clothes and interact with people?

Maybe you could just close your eyes and get a few more minutes of sleep.....

Bzzzz.....  
Sollux:  
And don't you even THIINK of goiing back two bed.

Karkat:  
I NEVER SAID I WAS SLEEPING IN THE FIRST PLACE.

Sollux:  
II know you two well, KK. 

Well, fuck.

You tame a deep breath before pulling the blanket of of your face, leaving you exposed to the mid afternoon, sunlight.

"Holy fucking shit! Why the fuck does the sun have to be so fucking bright!" You yell to no one as you squint against the blinding rays of the sun.

After letting your eyes adjust you stumble over to the closet and dig through your dirty clothes for anything that doesn't stink too bad, deciding that leaving the house in nothing but boxers with little cartoon crabs all over them wasn't the best idea.

After a good five minutes of searching you give up, and shrug a black and yellow striped sweater on, Sollux had bought it for you for Christmas, along with some gray skinny jeans. Fuck matching clothing right?

After that you go about your daily routine brushing your teeth, trying (and failing) to tame your unruly hair, and apply some Axe body spray.

This process takes you no more than ten minutes, and before long you're standing in front of your open refrigerator, looking for something to bring to the party.

As always, your roommate Gamzee hadn't bought anything to fill the fridge, so all that was inside was inside the fridge was a six pack of beer, missing four cans and some left over Chinese takeout.

"Fucking Makara, drinking all my damn beer." You mumble to yourself, because you distinctly remember that pack being full last night.

You walk over to the cupboard with a combination lock on it. Spinning the dial quickly until it opens with a distinct 'pop'.

Inside are a few bottles of actually liquor. The kind that you lock up, because Gamzee you down it all in a night.

After pulling out a mostly full bottle of 'Wild Turkey 101' you lock the cupboard back up.

Your phone vibrates in your pocket.

Sollux: KK. Where the fuck are you? Fiir2t quarter iis almo2t over.

Now to go appease a certain lispy boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a three p@rt story. I promise I'11 upd@te soon.
> 
> @s @1w@ys constructive critism is @1W@YS @ppreciated.


End file.
